The Immortal Jak
by MistressRandom
Summary: Rated PG for Language .: Have any of you ever wondered about the countless times Jak dies? Does he ever get Deja-Vu? If Jak fell off a cliff four times and died, would he do it again? R&R This is a one shot fic... But if I get enough Reviews I might m


Authors Note: Nah, I only wish I owned stuff from Jak and Daxter... This fic is here souly to explain what it would be like if Jak had real A.I. I mean, really, no one can be stupid enough to die 7 times from the samething.... Right?  
  
~Sandover Village~  
  
"Dude! Jak, if you really want to check out Misty Island why not just swim there?" Daxter, being his helpful self, suggested.  
  
Jak just shruged his shoulders a bit giving a look of intrest at the prospect of showing off to his friend once again. 'Yeah, I know I'm the best swimmer in Sandover Village' he mused to himself with a silly smerk.  
  
"Hello.... Hellooooooo, JAK!" Daxter, yet again, brought Jak out of another musing about himself.  
  
Smerking to Daxter, Jak lept off the cliff into the water. 'I'll head over to the island before Daxter even begins his stupid little doggy paddling and-'. His musings were cut off quickly by a loud rumble from a ways off shore. 'The hell?' Jak looked about, in confusion, for the noise as Daxter stood panicing on shore screaming something about a large fish? Suddenly, Jak could hear his heart beat, quite clearly, as it quicken in pace the longer he waded in that single spot. 'What did I do.....' Jak looked to his left and saw a very big fin rising from the water. 'Holy Fuck! The fish sticks have finally come for revenge!!!!' Magically, Jak rose out of the water and played Jesus for how ever long it lasted.  
  
Daxter stood off shore screaming to Jak. "FISH!!! FISH!!!" Fortunatly, for Daxter, he didn't have to worrie about Mr. Fishstix on his cliff. Bouncing around he thought of a quick plan to save Jak from his plight. "Kira!!!!!!!" Thus, our mighty hero ran off to get help, but he didn't get far hearing the familiar scream of Jak.  
  
"AHHHHHH-" The last sounds were muffled by a gulp and a burp as the king of fish sticks, satisfied, swam away.  
  
((Rewinding is fun... Wish I could rewind my life like this...))  
  
"Dude! Jak, if you really want to check out Misty Island why not just swim there?" Daxter, being his helpful self, suggested.  
  
Jak just shruged his shoulders a bit giving a look of intrest at the prospect of showing off to his friend once again. 'Yeah, I know I'm the best swimmer in Sandover Village...' Jak lept off once again into the water. Along his way, lets say just before the splash, he remembered something about a fish. 'Shit...' Jak took off as soon as he hit the cool water. He never heard the fish coming in his panic. 'Shit, Shit, Fucking.... Damn!' Nor did he ever notice that he was swimming to a dead end. 'I'm gonna beat it! No fish is eatting me...' He also neglected to relise that he pasted a possibal exit site a few stokes back. 'I will survi- '  
  
"Gulp....BURP!"  
  
((Yeah, and so we rewind history for poor Jak so he may try once again to live a /long/ fulfilling life...))  
  
"Dude! Jak, if you really want to check out Misty Island why not just swim there?" Daxter, being his helpful self, suggested.  
  
Jak just shruged his shoulders a bit giving a look of intrest at the prospect of showing off to his friend once again. 'Yeah, I know I'm the best swim- Hey.... /Wa~ait/...... Oh, no! Uh uh.... Not this time...' Jak looked to Daxter in a mock grin and opened the invitation for Daxter to go first. He smiled widly with a hint of evil that Daxter never noticed.  
  
Smerking, Daxter dove off the cliff in a less than beautiful swan- flop.... "Hey Jak! Come on in the water's fi-" His words were cut off by a loud raor from somewhere close to shore.  
  
~Somewhere in the Deep Jungle~  
  
"Dude... You ever wonder just how far down these bottomless pits go?"  
  
'Not really' Jak thought again, but just nodded to Daxter.  
  
"I bet they go on forever.... and ever.... and ever...." Daxter just kept going.  
  
Jak just leaned in closer to see if he could get a better look, trying to catch view of a bottom. 'You think this might be why it's called a bottomless pit...' Jak smerked at his witty come back and opened his mouth to speak when some/thing/ pushed him right off the spot he was looking from. "AHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
((Jak: 'Really.... Bottomless.... *Still falling* Can we start over now?'))  
  
"Dude.... You ever wonder just how far down these Bottomless pits go?"  
  
'Not really, but.... Oh, dejavu again... What the hell?' Jak looked to Daxter who leaned over the edge.  
  
"They must go forever... And ever.... And ever.... And ever.... And ever.... Wanna throw something in and wait till it hits bottom?"  
  
'Sure do!!' With that Jak lightly chucked Daxter into the pit...  
  
~The Lost Precusor City under the ice~  
  
"Shinney..... Ooooh..." Daxter got closer to the heating tube, Jak followed. "What do you think it does?"  
  
Jak just shruged looking confused. 'A tube? It glows... pretty cool...'  
  
"Come on Jak... Touch it...."  
  
Jak just stared at his tiny occel friend. 'Um.... But... Okay' He resolved in his mind as his hand reached out to touch the metal tube. All that could be heard from Jak was a loud crackling sizzle and the quick scream of a formor hero.  
  
((Daxter: "Wow.. That one sounded painful... *Hits rewind*))  
  
"Shinney..... Ooooh..." Daxter got closer to the heating tube, Jak followed. "What do you think it does?"  
  
Jak just shruged looking confused. 'A tube? It glows pretty cool...'  
  
"Come on Jak... Touch it...."  
  
Jak just stared at his tiny occel friend. 'Um.... But... Okay' He resolved in his mind as his hand reached out to touch the tube, but suddenly shot back as he looked to Daxter fuming. 'Oh, I get it... I'm the guinea Pig, eh?' Jak crossed his arms over his chest and glared in defience. 'Like to see you touch it...'  
  
Daxter just looked at his friend in mock amusment, "Chicken, huh?"  
  
That did it... 'Chicken?! I'm not Chicken!' With that Jak's hand shot out before he thought about it and well.... Do you like it well done of chrispy...?  
  
((Big ego? Jak: *look of discust* 'Shut-up...'))  
  
"Shinney..... Ooooh..." Daxter got closer to the heating tube, Jak followed. "What do you think it does?"  
  
Jak just shruged looking confused. 'A tube? It glows pretty cool...'  
  
"Come on Jak... Touch it...."  
  
Jak looked to Daxter with a huge grin. 'Hehe... You think i'm stupid don't you' Jak shook his head in defiance. 'Not this time... OOOoooooh no...' Jak just stayed and watched his friend with a smerk.  
  
Daxter raised an eyebrow. "Chickening out?"  
  
Shaking his head, Jak picked up some snow, tossing it to the tube and it sizzled and went from solid to gas skipping liquid all together.  
  
"Wow! Dude... That could have been us! How did you /know/ that?!"  
  
'I'm psychic...' Jak just grinned.  
  
~In the Spider Caves... And yes Daxter... There /are/ spiders in the  
Spider Caves... ~  
  
Jak stood over a rickety bridge as Daxter ran across quickly, "It's okay Jak! Safe as ever! Come on across!"  
  
Jak shruged, He took a step on the bridge and maybe because fate hates him, or possibaly he just has terribal luck, the bridge broke and down went Jak. 'Nah, I'll end up fuzzy like Daxter... I'm not going to-'  
  
"Zap-Poof"  
  
((Asuming gets you nowhere fast Jak.... Jak: *Peved* 'Bite me' ))  
  
Daxter ran across the bridge, "It's fine Jak.. Come on!"  
  
Jak shruged and took a step over the bridge and the board fell once again. 'Move your ass, Jak!' Jak started to wiggle in mid-air to try and position himself over solid ground. He found it... Spikes and all... 'Crap....'  
  
((O.o Jak got poked... Daxter: Poked... Yeah... Riiiight...))  
  
Daxter made his way across the bridge in a hurry and stoped on the other side for Jak. "Come on buddie! They're eiating for us!"  
  
Jak took a step forward and fell too his doom once more. 'You know... This seems pretty... Familiar...' Jak was trying despriatly to land on solid /safe/ ground. Fortunatly, he found a tiny island of sorts surounded by the Dark Eco covering the place. 'Ah... I made it-' A small hiss was heard behind Jak as a spider climbed down for the kill. '-Out of the frying pan and into the fire...' Jak lept forward to spin-kick his opponent. Amasingly, the spider dodged pretty good, allowing Jak a perfect swan dive into the sticky Dark Eco ooze.  
  
((Jak: 'Missed...' *Snaps fingers*))  
  
Jak quickly stoped Daxter from crossing the bridge and smerked, holding his friend. 'It's safe my ass!' When too much Dark Eco soaks the brain, I guess one gets violent tendencies... Jak tossed the little ferret off into the Dark Eco with a smile which quickly faded. 'Whoops....' 


End file.
